


To kiss you at times

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's beautiful, more so than Saizo ever imagined."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To kiss you at times

**Author's Note:**

> based on another fic that's too long and will probably never get finished

He's beautiful, more so than Saizo ever imagined. Sun–kissed skin, rosy colored lips with a hint of equally pink blush on his cheeks, a slight nervous smile of courtesy, elegant posture and pointed feet even as he sits – showing his predominant trait of being a dancer. A knight who danced, who fought as if he were spinning on his heels for an audience instead of killing his enemies. He's beautiful, and Saizo would say that he's fallen for him.

But it would ruin his image to say so.

"Some more sake, milord?"

His voice threads through the air delicately, a soft song only for Saizo's ears. He was born to be an entertainer, a person people would watch and listen and admire with such a calming voice and handsome complexion.

Saizo knows the man has been raised to speak this way towards the person he would eventually serve in marriage, but it bothers him.

"I'm not a lord." Saizo simply states, nonetheless he pushes his cup so he can fill it. Laslow furrows his eyebrows, fear of having made a mistake noticeable in his frame. "You do not need to call me that."

"My apologies, I merely..." The words barely leave his throat, shaky hands pouring the transparent liquid into his cup. The loud noise coming from the festivities engulf his low whispers.

"I know. But if you want to truly please me, address me as what I am."

Laslow seems apprehensive, as if he wasn't sure what Saizo meant. "I understand. Then," He puts the glass bottle down, hands settling back into his lap to rest nicely against his formal dress. A bright smile that shows no worry from before is given to Saizo. "Shall I call you my husband?"

Such a smile could bring any man to their knees, so optimistic and cheerful Saizo would think it could brighten up the night sky. He was chosen by his father to serve him, as custom of their clan; but is as if he knew Saizo would fall for him. If he hadn't, why did he choose such a beautiful man?

Being called a husband is something Saizo would never accept easily. Especially from such a charming voice. It causes goosebumps to run over his arms and his own face to warm, not caused by the summer breeze.

"That is fine." Saizo says, taking a drink from his cup, trying to make any movement that will distract him from the smiling face besides him. One glance with his narrowed eyes shows him Laslow is still nervous, face red from the heat of his attire and embarrassment.

Laslow lets out a breathy sigh of relief. "I see...that puts my heart at ease."

But his hands are tightly holding on to the front of his dress. Saizo stays silent, enjoying the festivities in peace while in the company of his new lover, even if they were both maddeningly quiet. His eyes can't help but trail over to watch Laslow's reaction occasionally, the male's focus on the festival being minimal as he was noticeably deep in thought. The makeup around his cheeks compliment the hue of pink already present naturally. 

"Do you always speak so eloquently?" After a while, Saizo breaks the tension by putting his cup down on the table harshly. Laslow seems to jump at his voice, and he regrets having scared him. He knew his voice wasn't the sweetest thing, but Saizo doesn't want Laslow to be in constant fear around him. He would have to work on it. "I saw you speak with some friends. You do not need to be so tense."

His friends, Saizo assumed. A blonde man with an annoyingly high–pitched voice and a girl who seemed to be a mirror image of him in looks and personality. They spoke to Laslow and accommodated his attire, easing his nerves with words of confirmation. Saizo knew he wasn't allowed to see the "bride" before the wedding, but most of the attendants were ninja of his clan. It was futile to act as if none of them wouldn't have done the same thing.

A skittish laugh leaves Laslow's trembling lips. "Ah, A–Alright, I shall...try to relax. A bit, at least."

That's all Saizo asked for. He wanted to speak to him as he did to those two, with a bright smile of confidence and genuine happiness that only could be found when spoken to people he trusted. He wants Laslow to trust him, to hear his stories and tales without remorse. Saizo wants to know everything about him, and it's strange considering his thoughts before tonight all involved plans on how he could escape this forced arrangement. Yet, here now, with such a beautiful person by his side makes him want to lose himself in his soft words on this never–ending night.

"Shall I dance for you?"

Saizo's thoughts are awakened by that, turning an eye to the male besides him. He knows why, yet he asks, only to seemingly delay the night longer. "What for?"

"For the whole occasion." Laslow responds easily, a confident smile on his lips. "We're...married." Saizo's hand shakes. "As your husband I should at least gift you with the only thing I can give."

Married...is as if only now Saizo realized what that meant. His eyes derail from staring at his spouse, fearing he had been looking at him for far too long. "Can you dance with all of that on?" Saizo motions to his dress, a hand going up his face to hide his momentary blush.

Laslow turns his head down to examine himself and Saizo enjoys the shrugging smile he gives. He seems to have relaxed. "I don't suppose I can...but–"

Saizo cuts him off, not truly meaning to do so. He was supposed to be the demanding one, and some clan members were looking at his reactions quizzically. "Just do it once we're alone in our room."

The implications of that statement hit both of them equally, gazing away from each other in sudden realization at what followed later from the festival. They would be living together now, sleeping side by side and as much as Saizo knows what Laslow works as, why his father gave him a personal "servant", as he calls them; it still makes his blood boil. He had only ever done it with Kagero.

But a man like Laslow would never get pregnant, would stay by his side to serve him and dance for him and sing to him anytime he asked. _A plaything_ , as the other clansmen always said. Saizo had seen them since he was young. It was normal in this small world they lived in. Laslow would distract him from his anger and would entertain him, would ease his desire to procreate, something ninja should be wary of until they reach the age when a family was allowed. And as Saizo was the heir to the clan, his arrangement had been the most important. Laslow must have cost a fortune. 

"Dance for me in our solitude. That is all I ask." Saizo says, closing his eyes for a mere second to escape the peering eyes and bright colors.

Saizo hopes Laslow understands what he means. He doesn't wish to touch him in such ways yet, even with how his fingers ached to have contact with Laslow's soft looking skin. Unlike his companions, he had self–control. Saizo wanted Laslow to like him as well. He hoped he did.

"As you wish, mi–" he corrects himself quickly. "my husband." Turning his head to gaze at Saizo allows a strand of silver hair to escape his hood and it leaves Saizo breathless.

Saizo wonders if Kaze would be given such a gorgeous man as it was to him, but considering how his father always treated him...Kaze might never be forced to marry. Those were the few privileges that came from being a mere clan member, unlike Saizo who held the weight of the clan's history on his shoulders. He has been told since he was young that a partner would one day be married to him and serve him to control his emotions and desires. It all seemed so long ago.

A loud screech makes Saizo's eyes open as Laslow's elbow hits the table in a sudden movement. The cups and drinks rattle but Saizo's attention is focused on Laslow's hands against his chest moving rapidly. His eyes are closely shut and his head is shaking, teeth biting against his lower lip.

"What's wrong?" Saizo is not supposed to reach where his spouse sits but he ignores the curious watching eyes and moves next to him.

"Sorry," His voice is trembling and shaking against his throat, hands going down to calm himself yet, he shuddered. "I just...don't particularly enjoy bugs around me."

_Ah_. Saizo scans around and indeed finds a small flying beetle resting near Laslow's knee. He pushes it away, and Laslow flinches when it moves, shoulder bumping against Saizo's. He had said he wouldn't touch him but his hands instinctively grab his shoulders in protectiveness to relax him.

"They are common around here." Saizo tells him, turning his head to Laslow's. They were close, very close. His knee could almost touch his, and his hands resting over his stiff shoulders felt wanted.

"I see, I apologize...I must have made a fool of myself." Being so close, Saizo notices Laslow's wet eyes. He was on the verge of crying. The event with the bug must have sealed the deal. This is the least Saizo wanted. Laslow smiled as he was trained to do so but he couldn't hide his true emotions forever.

"I'll make sure that no bugs enter our room." Saizo announces, a hand going down to grasp one of his. The touch elicits a spark from both of them, Laslow's moist eyes locking with his own red.

Saizo notices how one of the clansmen move away, probably to call his father. He doesn't care if his father would scold him for entering the space meant for his spouse. As much as Saizo looked up to his father and always followed his rules, tonight he felt he was finally a true adult, which meant his father's words couldn't affect him as much.

Laslow's eyes watches as Saizo wraps their fingers together, knuckles bumping against each other. Saizo brings their hands up, gazing curiously at the ring between his and Laslow's finger. They shined against the bright artificial lights of the festival, even as they sat amongst the top, hidden over the flap of shadows.

"I'll protect you." Saizo tells him softly, leaning his lips to their hands. It seems silly, Laslow was not only a dancer but he was a good swordsman as well. Yet, Saizo felt he wanted to take the role of a husband seriously and treat Laslow as he should be treated, not as a servant or as a toy.

As Laslow stares at him in awe he places a kiss to where his fingers meet with his, rubbing a soothing circle over his ring. The dancer's face turns red, as red as his own eyes, head turning down so his hood hides his burning face.

"I'll treat you kindly." Saizo whispers to him over the roars of laughter and shouting. Even with the lively atmosphere in front of them to Saizo only he and Laslow existed in that moment, and he wanted Laslow to smile genuinely at him.

Saizo waits until Laslow is ready and when he is, turning his head up, gazing at Saizo with tears over his cheek – smearing the little makeup he has – Saizo tries to smile. And Laslow smiles back, his free hand rubbing at his eyes.

"Thank you." Laslow says, a whisper to answer his own. Those two words mean much more than just caring for him over the shock of the bug. It's gratitude for Saizo wanting to protect him and care for him unlike how a "husband" would for his "wife". Even if Laslow had been given to him in the way it was accustomed to, Saizo wouldn't treat Laslow as the others did to their spouse.

As another shinobi shouts for his father, whose light footing could be heard coming up the stairs, Saizo leans in and dares press his lips to Laslow's. It was hidden beneath Laslow's hood, only they themselves could see and feel each other against one another. Laslow smiles against his lips, and Saizo thinks he's crying from laughter now, being able to taste his tears over the pink lips he admired hours ago for the first time.

Even if both were forced into this, they could make this work somehow. And that truly makes Saizo optimistic.


End file.
